Hora de aventura: La princesa Flama Azul
by OriV
Summary: Después de haber estado perdidos, Finn y Jake se topan con una cueva aparentemente deshabitada... Ahí se toparan con una gran y brillante sorpresa.
1. Tenue

Capitulo I

Tenue

Finn y Jake se dieron cuenta de que estaban totalmente perdidos en el "desierto de la muerte". Cada vuelta y dirección parecían ser las correctas. Jake estaba tan agotado que apenas podía moverse, con facilidad podría estirarse hasta las nubes para ver en que dirección ir, pero después de la batalla no quedaron muchas fuerzas para ello y después de varios días ya no se podía.

Finn: (irritado, desesperado y molesto) ¡No hay mas que rocas y arena!

Jake: (con los ojos cerrados sobre la espalda de Finn) es un desierto, ¿esperabas agua y un hotel?

Finn: al menos tu sentido del humor no ha decaído.

Jake: (Abre sus ojos un poco) ya esta oscureciendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos perdidos?

Finn: no lo se, pero quizás estamos cerca de algún lugar. (Positivo)

Jake: o de ningún lugar.

Y luego el sonido simplemente se apago, Jake cayo dormido debido a lo lastimado que se encontraba, Finn, por su parte, seguía caminando en cualquier dirección. Con cada paso sentía que aunque se moviese no iba a ningún lado. Poco antes de detenerse y admitir que estaba totalmente perdido y desorientado, justo frente a sus ojos encontró lo que parecía una cueva. Necesitaban descansar, para poder pensar con claridad. Finn, deja a Jake en el suelo recostado sobre su mochila, mientras se dispone a explorar la cueva… no querían más sorpresas. A medida que avanzaba, de alguna forma la cueva se volvía un poco más brillante…

Finn: (Intrigado) ¿no debería ponerse más oscuro?

Logro reconocer unos grabados en las rocas de la cueva, eran símbolos del reino de Fuego. Finn sonrió, estaban cerca de algún lugar después de todo… y la luz quizás se debía a que era una entrada oculta al reino de fuego. Al llegar al final de la cueva se topo con una puerta, su superficie era tibia… lo que era extraño, si era el reino de fuego debería ser intocable para el. La luz que venia detrás de ella, era poco brillante también. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver lo que había dentro, mejor dicho, quien estaba dentro.

Una chica, no mayor que el ni tampoco mas joven… sumergida en un profundo sueño a lo que parecía un ataúd de cristal. Cubierta totalmente en fuego… fuego azul.

Finn: (Curioso) ¿Una princesa?

Curioso de lo que yacia dentro del cofre de cristal, se acerco. Coloco su mano sobre el, era caliente… pero no quemaba. Sin percatarse, aquella criatura lentamente abrió los ojos. Le miro directamente, Finn, con el susto movió bruscamente su espada, partiendo la superficie del ataúd de cristal. Liberando a la chica de su prisión.

Finn: (empuña su espada) ¿¡Quien eres?!

Aun cuando Finn repetía eso varias veces, aquella chica parecía absorta de sus palabras… miraba con intriga y temor su alrededor. Finn se percata de su inocencia, y suelta la espada. Al dejarla caer, el sonido del choque de metal llama su atención.

Ella: Soy la princesa del reino de fuego…

Finn: (Confundido) Eso es imposible, el reino de fuego ya tiene una princesa… La princesa flama.

Ella: ¿Mi hermana es la princesa?

Finn: (Aun mas confundido) ¿Tu hermana? ¿Quién eres?

Ella: Soy la princesa de Flama Azul.

Finn: (Confundido) Si eres una princesa, ¿Qué haces aquí encerrada?

P. Flama Azul: Luego de que naciera… nuestra madre se apago, mi padre me trajo aquí. Y he estado aquí encerrada desde entonces. (Tristeza)

Finn: (Acercandose a ella) Eres… tibia.

P. Flama Azul: mi fuego no es tan fuerte como el de otros habitantes del reino de fuego, debido a que naci poco antes de que nuestra madre se apagara. Por ende mi llama tampoco es muy brillante…

Finn: (Sintiendo pena por ella) ¿te gustaría salir de aquí?

P. Flama Azul: Creo que la idea de que este en este lugar es no abandonarlo nunca.

Finn: Si eres una princesa en apuros, entonces debo rescatarte. (Extiende su mano)

P. Flama Azul: (Rubor) esta bien, ¿Quién eres?

Finn: Soy Finn, ven te sacare de aquí.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en aquel rostro tibio de color azul brillante, extendió su mano y la sujeto. Siguieron la cueva, y al llegar a Jake se dieron cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo.

P. Flama Azul: ¿Qué es esta extraña criatura? (tocando las mejillas de Jake)

Finn: (Apartanola) Es mi hermano Jake, esta lastimado.

P. Flama Azul: ¿Me permites ayudarle?

Finn le cedió el paso, y delicadamente encendio fuego en sus manos, con mucha suavidad las paso por el cuerpo de Jake. Para sorpresa de Finn, cuando Jake despertó… parecía sentirse mucho mejor, pero, La princesa Flama azul colapso ante el… su fuego estaba casi apagado, y no emitia mucha luz… estaba casi fría.

Jake: ¡Ah! ¡Me siento de maravilla!

Finn: Jake ayudame, la princesa…

Jake: Que prin… ¡¿Es una Princesa?!

Finn: no tengo tiempo de explicar hay que llevarla rápido a algún lado… ¿puedes estirarte y ver donde estamos?

Jake: claro.

Jake salió de la cueva y tal como Finn le pidió, se estiro hasta el cielo. Al descender de nuevo a tierra le señalo a Finn la dirección del dulce reino… Finn cargo a la princesa en sus brazos mientras Jake corria a toda velocidad hacia alla si querían salvar su vida.


	2. Reunion familiar

Capitulo II

Reunion Familiar

Al llegar al dulce reino se dirigieron lo mas pronto posible al castillo. Sin previo aviso irrumpieron en el, haciendo que todos se exaltaran.

Mentita: ¡Finn! ¡Jake! ¡Que bueno que hayan vuelto!

Finn: No tenemos tiempo mentita, ella… ella esta… (Sujetando a la princesa Flama Azul)

Mentita: por aquí. (llevándole a la enfermería) recuéstenla aquí

Finn: esta bien. (la deja reposar sobre la camilla) ¿ella estará bien?

Jake: (coloca su pata en su hombro) esta en buenas manos.

Despues de un par de horas, la Dulce princesa sale de la enfermería. Finn y Jake esperaban pacientes… bueno, Jake. Finn se había quedado dormido por causa del agotamiento.

Jake: ¿Esta bien?

Dulce Princesa: Si, bueno, dentro de su definición de bien… no es como la demás gente del reino de fuego. Es mucho mas… débil.

Jake: estaba encerrada en una cueva cerca del reino de fuego. Finn la encontró.

Dulce Princesa: sea quien sea la chica, fue desterrada.

Jake: Finn dijo que era una princesa…

Dulce princesa: ¿Una princesa?

Una pequeña intriga comenzaba a crecer alrededor de la misteriosa princesa Flama azul. La incertidumbre tendría que esperar, mientras tanto, Finn, Jake y la nueva integrante del ooo debían guardar reposo absoluto. Mientras tanto en el reino de fuego… la única incertidumbre era, ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Rey Flama: ¿¡Quien osó irrumpir en el cementerio real?!

Guardia de fuego: no lo sabemos su alteza, pero… la princesa…

Rey Flama: ¿¡Que hay de ella?! (gritos)

Guardia de fuego: La princesa flama azul escapo, señor. (mucho, mucho miedo)

Rey flama: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo QUE ESCAPO?!

Guardia de fuego: el baul de cristal había sido partido, creemos que fue la misma persona que entro en el cementerio señor.

Rey Flama: ¿Algun sospechoso?

Guardia de fuego: esta en medio de un desierto señor… no hay muchos sospechosos.

Rey Flama: ¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡Encuentrenla!

Los guardias reales del reino de fuego partian en todas direcciones hacia el desierto de la muerte. El rey flama, ya solo en sus aposentos, saco una pequeña llave de su armadura y con ella abrió un pequeño baul. Dentro de el, la corona de la que alguna vez fue su reina y una fotografía…. Con suavidad toco la fotografía mientras dejaba ver en la parte inferior de ella, a la princesa flama y a la princesa flama azul cuando aun eran pequeñas flamas.

Rey Flama: cumpliré lo que te prometi… lo juro. Dijo mientras sujetaba con fuerza aquel recuerdo y pista del pasado de la Princesa flama azul.

Horas después, en la enfermería del dulce reino, Finn despertaba de una larga siesta. Abriendo lentamente los ojos diviso una silueta muy familiar para el, la princesa flama.

Princesa flama: Por fin despiertas. (sonrisa)

Finn: (sonrisa) Hola…

Princes Flama: estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Finn: soy un aventurero, un desierto no podía vencerme.

Mientras tenían una muy calida charla, al otro lado de la enfermería, en una habitación, la princesa de Flama Azul recobraba el conocimiento, el brillo y el color. Al abrir los ojos, sintió mucho miedo de donde se encontraba… era una cámara de cristal.

P. Flama Azul: (Gritos, miedo) ¡¿Finn?! ¡¿Jake?! ¡FINN! ¡AUXILIO! ¡SAQUENME!

Finn escucho los gritos, y corrió a socorrerle, detrás de el corrió la princesa flama. La Dulce princesa intentaba calmarle, pero no encontraba ninguna manera. Intentaba con fuerzas romper el cristal. Finn entro en la habitación y le saco de la habitación.

Finn: tranquila, estas a salvo.

P. Flama Azul: (temblando, lagrimas) ¡No quiero volver a esa caja! ¡No quiero volver a ese lugar!

¿Conmovedor? Bueno, esa no era la palabra que la Princesa Flama tenia en la punta de su lengua… sin dudarlo la habitación se volvió aun mas caliente, y era claro ver en el rostro de ella… sus candentes celos.

Princesa flama: ¿¡que significa esto?! (Creando una bola de fuego en su mano)

La princesa Flama Azul nota aquel resplandor, se despega del cuerpo de Finn… quedando cara a cara con su querida hermana mayor.

P. Flama Azul: ¿Hermana?

Aquella voz, rostro y palabra petrificaron totalmente a la Princesa Flama. Rápidamente su flama se bajo, y su expresión cambio totalmente. Su rostro era claramente de sorpresa…

Princesa Flama: ¿eres tu?

La princesa flama azul, corrió y fuertemente le abrazo, por un instante se vio igual de brillante que la princesa flama. Eran exactamente el mismo resplandor. La princesa flama lentamente abrazo su cuerpo, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro opacando la lagrima que rodo su mejilla.

Finn estaba tan sorprendido como asustado y aliviado. Al despegarse de aquel abrazo se notaba como ambas fuerzas se volvían totalmente notorias. Finn se acerco a ellas, y sin necesidad de decir algo recibió una respuesta.

Princesa flama: Finn, ella es mi hermana menor… Flama azul.

Finn: ¿Cómo es que nunca hablaste de ella? (Extrañado, curioso)

Princesa Flama: es porque ella… (interrumpida)

P. Flama Azul: ¡esto es tan emocionante! ¡por fin podremos estar juntas! (sujeta las manos de su hermana)

La princesa Flama sonreía, pero era mas que nada una sonrisa fingida… como si detrás de aquella reunión familiar, hubiese mas sombras que luces.


	3. Muerte en vida

Capitulo III

Muerte en vida

Despues de una maravillosa tarde de platicas y algunos pocos recuerdos, La princesa Flama azul se retira a un balcón del castillo del dulce reino. Detrás de ella, la Princesa Flama llega y se coloca a su lado. Durante un momento el silencio arropaba ambas criaturas… hasta que de pronto.

P. Flama Azul: ¿realmente ibas a decirle? (recelo en su voz)

Princesa Flama: ¿Qué querías que dijera? (recelo)

P. Flama Azul: Por supuesto esta bien decirle a tu novio que tu hermana no es mas que…

Princesa Flama: ¡Callate! ¡Llevas años quien sabe en donde! ¿Y quieres culparme por eso?

P. Flama Azul: tu lo sabes hermana, tu sabes bien en donde estaba… (mirada con claro odio)

Princesa Flama: Pudiste salir de ahí en cualquier momento (Voltea el rostro)

P. Flama Azul: ¡No podía! ¡Ustedes lo sabían!

Aquellos gritos podían escucharse en todo el castillo, Finn y Jake, quienes estaban en la parte baja del castillo, podían sentirlos.

Finn: crei que estaban contentas de verse

Jake: las mujeres son muy complicadas.

Finn: ¿no notaste algo extraño cuando se encontraron?

Jake: ¿Cómo que?

Finn: no lo se, como si hubiese mucho mas de lo que ellas mismas quieren saber y decir.

Jake: no deberías preocuparte, es normal supongo. Tienen años sin verse además las hermanas siempre pelean.

Finn: (Se levanta) ire a dar una vuelta.

Finn realmente se dirigía a la entrada del balcón, tenia un presentimiento extraño con ambas princesas. Al llegar se oculto detrás de la puerta, y se dispuso a escuchar la "agradable" conversación.

Princesa Flama: Es mas complicado de lo que crees.

P. Flama Azul: ¡Soy tu gemela! ¡Soy solamente dos minutos menor que tu! ¿Cómo no seria capaz de entenderlo?

Princesa Flama: ¡Fue duro para todos!

P. Flama Azul: ¡¿Por qué no quieres admitirlo?! ¡Me dejaron morir!

Finn se paralizo un instante, ¿muerta? ¿ella era realmente un fantasma? No podía ser… era extraño.

Princesa Flama: Era una niña, ¡Nuestro padre dijo que habías muerto al nacer!

P. Flama Azul: No había muerto… mi fuego no era tan brillante como el tuyo… recuerdo que madre dijo que solo necesitaba calor de familia… que mi fuego cobraría su color y su forma y seria tan igual al de los demás… Pero, luego de que madre murió mi fuego se apagaba y padre solo me dio la espalda…

Princesa Flama: Si estas… ya sabes… ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí?

P. Flama Azul: cuando un habitante del reino de fuego quiere vivir y su cuerpo no se lo permite… al morir de alguna forma sigue con vida. Su fuego cambia de color, y ya no es como antes. Es mas frio, menos dañino… no puedes lastimar a ninguna criatura con vida porque técnicamente, no tienes vida… (Baja la mirada observando su cuerpo y piel)

Princesa Flama: por eso es que… (entendiendo todo)

P. Flama Azul: no podía destrozar el cristal… mi fuego no es muy fuerte. Pero escuche que alguien puede ayudarme.

Princesa Flama: ¿Qué quieres decir?

P. Flama Azul: Escuche que en algún lugar en la tierra de los hechiceros hay un libro sobre como traer muertos a la vida…

Princesa Flama: ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

P. Flama Azul: (evade la pregunta) no importa en donde… solo se que podre ser normal.

Princesa Flama: ten cuidado con eso…

La princesa flama se retira, y en la puerta se topa con Finn. Indignado, molesto y sintiéndose engañado simplemente la mira. Ella intenta explicarle pero Finn solo le interrumpe con unas palabras.

Finn: ¿realmente la dejaste morir? ¿realmente la abandonaste durante todos estos años?

Y poco antes de que ella le ofreciera una explicación, Finn simplemente le dio la espalda y se marcho. Se pudo escuchar como unas lagrimas de fuego marcaban el suelo. Mientras que en el balcón, la Princesa de Fuego Azul no se encontraba totalmente sola…

Voz misteriosa: Es todo lo que necesitas.

P. Flama Azul: no puedo hacer eso… yo…

Voz Misteriosa: ¿sientes algo por el chico?

P. Flama Azul: el… el me salvo…

Voz Misteriosa: si realmente quieres vivir…

P. Flama Azul: ¡Mas que nada en este mundo!

Voz misteriosa: entonces… ya esta decidido…

P. Flama Azul: si… lo hare.


	4. Rojo, Azul

Capitulo IV

Rojo, Azul

Al dia siguiente, después de una terrible noche de sucesos y misterios revelados. Finn se dispone a lanzar espadas a un árbol para calmar su molestia.

Jake: Llevas mucho tiempo haciendo eso, no creo que la princesa Flama quisiera ocultarte eso.

Finn: (molesto) Es solo que… creo que tenia derecho a saberlo.

Y poco antes de lanzar la siguiente espada la Princesa Flama Azul se aparece delante de el, asustándole.

P. Flama Azul: lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte. (Se agacha delante de él)

Finn: está bien, estoy bien. (Se levanta)

Princesa Flama Azul: (extiende sus manos) ¿Podemos ir a pasear?

Finn se sorprende un poco con la invitación, y no sabía si responder o no. Después de todo ella también le mintió… bueno, no le mintió, técnicamente, el nunca pregunto.

Finn: no se si deba… debo ir a disculparme con… (Interrumpido)

P. Flama Azul: ella lo sabe, yo hable con ella. Es solo un paseo… (Sonrisa)

Finn voltea a ver a Jake un momento preguntándole si estaba bien salir con ella después de todo, Jake hace un gesto con los hombros y luego simplemente le dice que sí. Finn recoge sus cosas y se dispone a caminar por el bosque con la Princesa de Fuego Azul. El camino fue algo silencioso, ninguno decía nada.

P. Flama Azul: Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por salvarme de ese lugar… (Rubor)

Finn: (Sorprendido) No tienes que agradecer, era mi deber después de todo. (Mira a otro lado)

P. Flama Azul: No estoy segura que muchas princesas te agradezcan. (Sonrisa)

Finn: bueno… No es como si deba rescatar a una princesa todos los días. (Salta sobre las rocas de un lago)

La princesa de Flama Azul intenta seguir los pasos de Finn, pero sin querer resbala y cae al agua. Finn siente el agua salpicarle y al darse vuelta la princesa estaba en el agua.

Finn: (desespero) ¡Princesa! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ven!

Sujeta su mano y con rapidez la toma en sus brazos llevándola a la orilla. Al ver su cuerpo, el agua con facilidad resbalaba su cuerpo… como si nada pasara.

Finn: creí… creí que te morirías… (Sorprendido mirando su cuerpo)

P. Flama Azul: Ya debes saber que esto no puede lastimarme… (referencia a lo que escucho en la noche anterior)

Finn: (cabizbajo) Lamento eso.

P. Flama Azul: (Extrañada) ¿Qué lamentas?

Finn: no haberte rescatado antes… (Sollozo)

P. Flama Azul: (Colocando sus manos en su rostro) No te preocupes, mejor tarde que nunca…

Finn levanta la mirada y le mira a los ojos, si hubiese movido la mirada un par de centímetros, se daría cuenta de que la Princesa Flama estaba detrás de unos árboles. De alguna manera, su fuego ya no era tan brillante como antes, y era más opaco que en veces anteriores… ¿Eso es lo que ocurre cuando el corazón de un elemento fuego se corroe por los celos y el dolor? Pero, el dolor no dura mucho tiempo… El fuego comienza a crecer… ¡Eran celos! Y de entre los árboles, sale a reclamar lo que es de ella.

Princesa Flama: (Quemando todo a su paso) ¡Hey!

Finn & P. Flama Azul: (voltean al mismo tiempo)

Princesa Flama: (Sujetando el brazo de Finn, ignorando que lo quema) ¡El es mío! ¡Aléjate de él! (La empuja)

P. Flama Azul: (enojada) ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡El solo me estaba acompañando!

Princesa Flama: ¡No puedes ir por ahí con la pareja de alguien más!

Finn: (intenta meterse) Chicas…

P. Flama Azul & Princesa Flama: ¡NO TE METAS!

Ambas princesas claramente ardían, y no precisamente en términos "sexys". Por un pequeño periodo de tiempo, La princesa Flama Azul se volvió… ¿purpura? Pero, quemaba igual que su hermana mayor, La princesa Flama. Y tal y como un par de niñas peleando por el mismo juguete… ambas sujetaron un brazo del inocente Finn.

Princesa Flama: ¡EL ES MÍO! (Sujetando muñeca derecha)

P. Flama Azul: (Sujetando la muñeca izquierda) ¡LAS PERSONAS NO TE PERTENECEN!

Ambas chicas discutían ignorando los quejidos de auxilio de Finn, de pronto, Jake llega al rescate sacándolo de esa candente situación.

Jake: ¡esto está que arde! (Colocando a Finn en su espalda) ¿Te encuentras bien?

Finn: esas chicas… ¡Esas chicas quieren matarme! (Respirando fuertemente)

Jake: esas quemaduras se ven serias… deberíamos llevarte con La dulce princesa para que trate esas heridas.

Finn: ¿Qué hay de ellas? (Mira hacia abajo a ambas chicas aun discutiendo) No creo que sea bueno para ninguna criatura viva que ellas peleen aquí.

Jake: tranquilo todo estará… (Una bola de fuego cruza peligrosamente su oreja) ¿Bien?...

La "pequeña" discusión se les había salido de las manos a ambas Princesas, lo que hizo que ambas se transformaran en monstruos gigantes de fuego… esto, es realmente malo. Ambas comenzaron a lanzarse fuego entre otros objetos cercanos. Finn y Jake intentaban colocar a cada criatura del bosque en un refugio cercano. El fuego rápidamente consumía todo… ¡Ambos fuegos! Juntos hacían que la Nocheosfera se viese como un campamento invernal. Cuando de pronto se vieron rodeados de ambos fuegos, Finn decide hacer algo que solamente un idiota (Valiente) haría. Salta en medio de aquel infiero e intenta separarlas a ambas de esa pelea… pero a medida que avanzaba el fuego consumía sus ropas y comenzaba a quemar su piel… de pronto, un grito desgarrador detuvo la pelea. El fuego se apago tal y como se inicio y ambas princesas se detuvieron a ver a Finn, desmayado y con una gran cantidad de quemaduras.

Princesa Flama & P. Flama Azul: ¡FINN!

Luego ambas princesas notaron lo que habían causado, y tal y como la primera discusión… comenzaron a culparse la una a la otra. Jake sin decir nada sujeta a Finn con cuidado y lo lleva al Dulce reino.

Después de un par de horas y una gran cantidad de vendajes, Finn quedo fuera de peligro. Al despertarse estaba Jake frente a sus ojos.

Jake: ¡Hermano! Al fin despiertas.

Finn: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Jake: Ambas princesas quemaron todo ooo, por orden de la dulce princesa y las demás princesas a favor de ella decidieron apagarles las luces, si sabes a que me refiero.

Finn: ¿¡QUE?! (Asustado)

Jake: ¡Jejejejeje! Es broma, todos están bien gracias a mí. (Extiende los brazos en señal de gloria)

Finn: no es gracioso (vuelve a recostarse)

Jake: esa es la esencia de las bromas, para todos es gracioso menos para el que las recibe. (Tono elegante)

Finn: ¿Dónde están ellas?

Jake: Alumbran por su ausencia.

Finn: (rostro serio) ya deja las bromas, ¿no sabes donde están?

Jake: No la verdad es que no… Pero no te preocupes, ¡Ya pronto asomaran sus brillantes rostros!

Lo que Finn y Jake ignoraban… es que realmente ambas princesas eran prisioneras.


	5. Por los crímenes cometidos

Capitulo V

Por los crímenes cometidos

En alguna parte del reino helado, a muchos kilómetros bajo tierra se encontraban cautivas ambas princesas… en prisiones de hielo solido. Ambas princesas estaban una junto a la otra, estaban casi apagadas… entre ellas lograban mantener el calor.

Princesa Flama: t…todo es…esto es t...Tú culpa… (Temblando)

P. Flama Azul: ¿Mi culpa? ¡de no ser por ti no estaríamos en este aprieto! (extrañamente normal)

Princesa Flama: ¿C… Como puedes permanecer tan tranquila bajo este frio? (Temblando)

P. Flama Azul: el agua no puede lastimarme… (Idea) el agua no puede lastimarme, puedo sacarnos de aquí.

Pero poco antes de que su plan se llevase a cabo, los banana guardias las escoltaron hasta un salón… ¿Qué era ese lugar? Todas las princesas estaban reunidas, y casi todos los habitantes de ooo… incluyendo al Rey Flama.

Princesa Flama: ¿padre? (intrigada)

P. Flama Azul: (temerosa) no… no…

Las inclinaron ante un pedestal, en el cual se encontraba la Dulce Princesa… observándolas.

Dulce Princesa: ¡Habitantes de ooo! ¡Bienvenidos a la corte del consejo de ooo! ¡Hoy, nuestras tierras han sufrido una tragedia! ¡Hemos perdido gran parte de las tierras para cosechar sin mencionar viviendas y algunos recursos! ¡Y todo por culpa de ellas! (señalando amenazadoramente a ambas princesas)

Princesa Flama: puedo explicarlo…

Dulce Princesa: ¡Princesa flama! ¡Legítima princesa del reino de fuego! ¡Tú fuiste la princesa que prometió no dañar a ningún habitante de ooo en cuanto se te concediera libertad de aquella lámpara! ¿Cuál es tu excusa para librarte de la pena de la cual se te advirtió al momento de quebrantar este acuerdo?

Princesa Flama: yo… (Interrumpida)

P. Flama Azul: es… es mi culpa. Y, lamento lo siguiente que hare.

Una lagrima rueda su mejilla y de pronto el fuego de su cuerpo empieza a crecer, sus ojos se cegan totalmente a cualquier criatura inocente y antes de cometer alta traición, recordó por un instante lo que Finn le dijo… "_Lamento no haberte salvado antes"_ todas las princesas estaban heridas y lastimadas, excepto la princesa flama… ella solamente estaba noqueada. Al despertar completamente nota, que todas las princesas estaban siendo atadas por ella. Al levantarse camino hacia ella.

Princesa Flama: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

P. Flama Azul: lo que debo hacer si quiero volver a vivir.

Y de la nada un bloque de hielo gigantesco golpea el cuerpo de la princesa Flama dejándola en el suelo, moribunda.

P. Flama Azul: una vez preguntaste, quien podría ayudarme… Pero no fue exactamente, la persona mas bondadosa de ooo…

Y de las sombras, como un recuerdo… posándose detrás de la Princesa de Flama Azul, el milenario Lich…

Lich: ¿_Ya tienes a todas las princesas? _

P. Flama Azul: ya solo falta una… señor. Y de un golpe algo fuerte, noqueo a la princesa flama.

Finn, descansando sobre toda esta tragedia… de pronto, se levanta de golpe… sentía que algo había pasado. Era un mal presentimiento…

Finn: Jake, ¿sentiste eso?

Jake: no huele bien…

Finn: deberíamos ir a ver…

Y antes de que salieran de la habitación, una figura salió de las sombras… Mentita.

Mentita: ha sucedido… (tono enigmático)

Finn: ¿Qué ocurrió mentita?

Mentita: Finalmente, ha regresado…

Finn: te refieres a… (conmosion)

Mentita: Sin Finn, el Lich… y esta vez, mas fuerte que nunca…

Finn sale corriendo por las habitaciones del castillo, mientras a lo lejos una nube oscura se alzaba imponente sobre el cielo… con el rostro del Lich… mientras corria a toda velocidad al lugar de procedencia de aquel halo de luz oscura, por dentro rogaba por que no fuese, quien creía que era… al llegar, todas las princesas estaban siendo transportadas a otro lugar… y ahí la vio, a su amada princesa flama.

Finn: ¡Lich! ¡Muestrate cobarde! (empuñando la espada)

De pronto, la espada de Finn cae al suelo al ver… lo que para el era, traición pura.

Finn: Princesa… tu… ¿tu causaste todo esto? (Dolido)

P. Flama Azul: lo siento Finn… mis sentimientos hacia ti siempre fueron honestos, pero mis intenciones nunca fueron claras…

Finn: ¿¡Porque lo hiciste?! ¡Acabas de condenar a ooo!

P. Flama Azul: (sollozos) ¡Tu no sabes lo que se siente! ¡Tu no sabes lo que es vagar por este mundo sin nadie que te comprenda! ¡Sin nadie que realmente sienta algo por ti!

Finn: pero yo si… princesa yo te quería…

P. Flama Azul: ¿me amabas, Finn? (lagrimas)

Finn: yo… (baja la mirada)

P. Flama Azul: Porque yo si… porque yo si te amo desde que me sacaste de esa cueva… porque tu si me aceptaste.

Finn: ¡Esto es egoísta! ¿¡Que acaso necesitas la aceptación?! ¡¿Por qué no te aceptas como eres?! ¡Eres especial! ¡Abandona esto! Yo… yo te ayudare a encontrar tu lugar en este mundo princesa… (Extendiendo su mano)

Y poco antes de que la princesa aceptara, una sombra oscura y totalmente corrompida por el mal, comenzó a trepar su cuerpo… el Lich, había poseído el cuerpo de la inocente y confundida Princesa de Fuego Azul. Sus flamas azul puro se tornaban en un grotesco y podrido color negro y gris… sus ojos. brillantes se volvieron rojos y sus ropas al igual que su cabello cambiaron totalmente.

Lich: ¡Finalmente! ¡Tengo un cuerpo digno de un rey!

Finn: ¡Déjala ir Lich! (Empuña su espada)

Lich: No puedes herir a un muerto…

El Lich produce una mueca grotesca en el rostro de la princesa y lanza contra Finn, una bola de fuego oscuro… aventándolo contra un árbol y dejándolo inutilizado en el suelo mientras este, huía a algún lado con todas las princesas cautivas, incluyendo… su amada Princesa Flama.


	6. En guerra

Capítulo VI

En guerra

Finn despierta por el movimiento, estaba sobre la espalda de Jake mientras este corria… huyendo de lo que era la próxima guerra definiría el destino de ooo. Todas las criaturas pobladoras de ooo se dirigían al bunker real del castillo del dulce reino. Había mucha conmoción y miedo en los ojos de cada poblador y animal que se encontraban ahí. Jake, al llegar, coloca a Finn en el suelo para revisar sus heridas.

Jake: Hermanito, ¿estás bien? (revisando las quemaduras)

Finn: (aparta sus patas) lo estoy… (Mirada perdida)

Jake: (notando su claro enojo) No es tu culpa Finn, nadie podría adivinar que el Lich había regresado, o que ella trabajaba en compañía de el…

Finn: (apretando el puño) Tsk…

Mientras Jake intentaba calmar la enfurecida mente de Finn, una silueta muy familiar aparece delante de ellos. Marceline.

Marceline: (se acerca) Jake danos un tiempo a solas.

Jake se aleja, y deja a Marceline durante un instante junto a Finn, esta se sienta a su lado.

Finn: ¿Qué quieres?

Marceline: Ayuda

Finn: (voltea) ¿Ayuda?

Marceline: El LIch se apoderó de la Nocheosfera…

Finn: (se voltea bruscamente) ¡¿Com… (Boca cubierta)

Marceline: ninguna criatura de ooo está al tanto de esto, mi padre es prisionero y está bajo el control del Lich al igual que tu amiga.

Finn: ¿Cómo sabes?

Marceline: hay formas de salvarla Finn… es todo lo que debes saber.

Finn: ¿Dónde están las princesas?

Marceline: es algo complicado llegar a ellas.

Finn: ¿A qué te refieres?

Marceline: están en el limbo, sus cuerpos están en el altar de la Nocheosfera, pero sus almas están muy lejos de esta tierra.

Finn: ¿Cómo puedo salvarlas?

Marceline: es difícil, están en un lugar donde cualquier deseo es cumplido… sacarlas de ahí…

Finn: Solo dime como entrar…

Marceline: es la parte más profunda de la Nocheosfera, es una puerta de piedra y veras símbolos extraños grabados en ella. No sé qué encontraras, pero ese lugar hará lo posible para que no escapes.

Finn: ¿Qué es ese lugar?

Marceline: la prisión mas poderosa de todo ooo, antes la dulce princesa enviaba ahí a los criminales mas peligrosos, aquellos con los que ninguna prisión podría lidiar… en ese lugar eran lo que ellos querían ser, pero atrapados eternamente en esa ilusión.

Finn: Ire solo… (se levanta)

Marceline: no puedes ir solo.

Jake se acerca a ellos, claramente había oído todo…

Jake: ire contigo Finn

Finn: pero…

Jake: Alguien tiene que sacarte de allí si por algún motivo quedas atrapado.

Marceline: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no quedaras atrapado como él?

Jake: porque todos mis sueños se han cumplido.

Y así, sin más que decir, ambos héroes abren un portal a la Nocheosfera y se dirigen a rescatar a todas las princesas de aquella terrible prisión. Al llegar, el lugar lucia un tanto… diferente. Era mas oscuro de lo habitual y mucho mas lúgubre… no había rastros de ningún demonio cerca, pero nada les quitaba la sensación de que algo los observaba.

Finn: Jake, ¿sientes a la princesa Flama Azul cerca?

Jake: me temo que ya no es ella…

Finn: a que te… (Viendo una estatua alzándose imponente sobre Nocheosfera) refieres…

Al acercarse, Finn revivió su último instante junto a esa princesa, y el momento en el que vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos, a su amada princesa flama.

Jake: "Princesa de fuego oscuro"

Finn: Lich… (Mirando con recelo aquella estatua) Vamos Jake, tenemos que llegar al fondo de la Nocheosfera… Marceline dijo que la entrada a la prisión estaba ahí.

Al vagar durante un rato, ya era inquietante no poder ver señales de ninguna criatura, ni siquiera la aterradora presencia del demonio Lich. Todo Nocheosfera estaba tranquilo… al llegar al fondo, se toparon con aquella enorme puerta.

Finn: esta debe ser Jake, es tal y como la describió Marceline

Jake: pero es solamente una pared, ¿no era una puerta?

Finn: Hmm, quizás haya algo mas (Se baja de Jake)

Al colocarse delante de las inscripciones, el inocente Finn es inmediatamente transportado al mundo… que en algún momento había soñado.

/spanW s=MsoNormalJake retrocede un instante, coloca a las princesas en su espalda y decide correr… aun muy inseguro de dejar a Finn, sin saber que haría. Cuando Finn notó que todos estaban lejos, se dio vuelta.

Finn: muy bien princesa… aquí me tienes.

Y justo cuando su cuerpo abrazo a Finn, una fuerza comenzó a corroer su cuerpo, Finn luchaba para zafarse y al mirar a los ojos de la Princesa… esta estaba riendo de una forma grotesca.

P. Flama Azul: ¿Me permites hacerte mío?

En su mano había una especie de semilla… después de inutilizar las extremidades de Finn, ella planto en el aquella semilla de caos. Finn ya estaba muy lejos de ser un humano. Ahora, solo era el juguete de una niña.


	7. ¿Me permites?

Capítulo VII

¿Me permites?

Finn despertó en su casa, estaba recostado en su cama. No recordaba exactamente como había llegado ahí. Al sentarse en la cama junto a él estaba la princesa flama, dormida. Cubrió su boca y salto a un lado del cuarto, no entendía como había llegado ahí. De pronto todo el lugar comienza a cambiar, Finn se percato de donde estaba…

Finn: supongo que para un criminal, estos cambios no son notorios.

Saco su espada al darse cuenta, era simplemente un mundo extraño. Había puertas flotando por todos lados, pequeños trozos de tierra alrededor y una gran cantidad de gente flotando en una burbuja. Eran los criminales, pero, ¿Dónde estaban las almas? De pronto a su lado… una muy esbelta y diferente… Princesa grumosa.

Finn: P… ¿Princesa grumosa?

Princesa Grumosa: hola Finn (tono de coqueteo)

Finn: princesa he venido a rescatarlas. ¿Dónde están las demás?

Princesa grumosa: en alguna de esas puertas (señala las puertas)

Finn: ¿Cómo es que me reconoces? ¿No deberías estar viviendo un sueño o algo así?

Princesa grumosa: más bien pesadilla, este lugar ha distorsionado mi sexy figura femenina, ¡Tan solo mírame! Además, tu siempre estás en mis mejores sueños… (Insinuándose)

Finn: C… Claro… Princesa necesito sacarlas de aquí, ¿recuerdas como el Lich las metió en este lugar?

Princesa Grumosa: no fue el Lich, fue esa horrible pseudoprincesa de fuego apestoso. (Mirando a otro lado y cruzando los brazos)

Finn: ¡Quien haya sido! ¿Cómo es que las metió aquí?

Princesa Grumosa: una de esas puertas es la salida a un portal de la Nocheosfera, es justamente el portal cerca del altar… ¡EL ALTAR DE SACRIFICIOS! ¡FINN DEBES SACARNOS DE ESTE SITIO!

Finn: ¿altar de sacrificios? Princesa grumosa cálmate, explícame.

Princesa Grumosa: hablaban de algo sobre como devolver muertos a la vida… sobre ¡Un alma! Se necesita un alma pura y compatible para devolver a la vida.

Aunque la princesa grumosa divagaba mucho… Finn, estaba totalmente seguro de a quien usaría… después de todo "Cuando se habla de gemelos… son un alma dividida en dos cuerpos" Finn sujeto la mano de la princesa grumosa y comenzó a escalar los terrenos para alcanzar la primera puerta. Antes de traspasar la primera puerta, Finn se detuvo.

Finn: Princesa, necesito que encuentres la salida y escapes de este lugar lo más pronto posible, seguramente encontraras a Jake cuando logres salir.

Princesa Grumosa: Esta bien Finn, ten mucho cuidado.

Finn: lo tendre.

Finn salta a la primera puerta, era un sitio extraño y de pronto reconoce una figura… la princesa Flama Azul. Corre hacia ella, pero a medida de que se acerca… comienza a revivir sus recuerdos. Era una línea cronológica de sus peores momentos a medida que crecia… sin lugar a dudas, todo comenzaba a tener sentido para el… el porqué ese desesperado intento de vivir, porque hacia lo que estaba haciendo… ella solo quería ser amada como tal. Al llegar coloca una mano sobre su hombro, esta voltea.

P. Flama Azul: viniste a rescatar a mi hermana…

Finn: Vine a rescatarlas a todas princesa…

P. Flama Azul: ¡No te las entregare! (voltea el rostro mientras llora) No… no las dejare ir.

Finn: ¿Qué debo hacer princesa? Estoy dispuesto a todo…

P. Flama Azul: (lo mira) ¿a todo?

Finn: si…

P. Flama Azul: (se levanta) ¿Serás mi novio, Finn? ¿Te quedaras por siempre a mi lado y nunca volverás a ver a otra chica que no fuese yo? Si lo haces… prometo poner a salvo a todas las princesas…

Finn sabía que si aceptaba, corría el riesgo de que fuese mentira… así que no podía tener margen de error.

Finn: libéralas ahora y sácanos de aquí, cuando vea que todas están a salvo… yo aceptare…

Cuando en el rostro de aquella chica se dibujo una sonrisa, de pronto se vio Finn en el suelo frente a la entrada de aquella prisión, rodeado de todas las princesas del reino. Jake estaba levantándolas a todas, revisando que o les haya pasado nada. Todas estaban bien, incluyendo la princesa flama.

Jake: ¡Hermanito! ¡Lo lograste! (Emoción)

Finn: si… (Voltea)

Al darse vuelta La princesa oscura, desciende y se detiene delante de Finn. Su sonrisa era tétrica, Jake no entendía que ocurría pero al ver el rostro de Finn, supuso que el sabria. Durante un instante, se volvió azul… así que por ese momento ella no estaba poseída por el alma del Lich.

Jake: Finn, ¿Qué ocurre?

Finn: Llévate a las princesas Jake

Jake: ¿Qué hay de ti?

Finn: ¡Solo hazlo! (gritando fuerte)

Jake retrocede un instante, coloca a las princesas en su espalda y decide correr… aun muy inseguro de dejar a Finn, sin saber que haría. Cuando Finn notó que todos estaban lejos, se dio vuelta.

Finn: muy bien princesa… aquí me tienes.

Y justo cuando su cuerpo abrazo a Finn, una fuerza comenzó a corroer su cuerpo, Finn luchaba para zafarse y al mirar a los ojos de la Princesa… esta estaba riendo de una forma grotesca.

P. Flama Azul: ¿Me permites hacerte mío?

En su mano había una especie de semilla… después de inutilizar las extremidades de Finn, ella planto en el aquella semilla de caos. Finn ya estaba muy lejos de ser un humano. Ahora, solo era el juguete de una niña.


	8. Lo que es mio

Capítulo VIII

Lo que es mío

Después de un rato, en la enfermería del bunker del castillo del dulce reino todas las princesas comenzaron a despertar, todo se veía borroso y no podían recordar mucho. De pronto se escucho un pequeño grito desgarrador de parte de la princesa flama. Los asistentes de enfermería corrieron a verla, pero no podían acercarse a ella, estaba envuelta en llamas y se veía muy, muy molesta. Jake entró en la habitación para intentar calmar a la fiera.

Jake: ¡Princesa!

Princesa Flama: ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está ella?!

Bueno, era claro que no se podía tratar con una persona fuera de sus cabales, así que Jake intento lo único que podía calmar la situación… lanzarle un vaso con agua. Cuando las llamas se calmaron un poco, finalmente se podía tratar con ella.

Jake: bien, esto es mucho más pasable

Princesa flama: Gracias… (Mientras las gotas de agua se evaporaban)

Jake: princesa debemos darle una mala noticia.

Princesa Flama: ¿Qué mala noticia? (las llamas comienzan a subir)

Jake: (temeroso) ¡SU HERMANA SE LLEVO A FINN Y LO VOLVIO SU NOVIO! (hablando rápido y ocultándose detrás de una pared)

Extrañamente nada ocurrió, ella solo se levanto, y se dispuso a salir del bunker. Todos estaban extrañados.

Jake: ¿Qué hace princesa?

Princesa Flama: ¿mi padre está aquí?

Jake asintió con la cabeza, ella camino hasta donde le indicaron. El rey flama estaba en una prisión, debido a que oculto información valiosa acerca de la Princesa Flama Azul. Ella se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la prisión.

Princesa Flama: vas a tener que decirme como la detengo.

Rey flama: … (Ignorándola)

Princesa Flama: se que nuestra madre te advirtió de esto al colocarla lejos de todo.

Rey flama: prometí mantenerla a salvo del Lich.

Princesa Flama: ¿Cómo sabias que el Lich vendría por ella?

Rey flama: Porque a causa de él tu hermana es como es, y tu madre está muerta.

Princesa Flama: ¿Qué dices?

Rey flama: Poco antes de que ustedes nacieran, sin darnos cuenta el Lich se apodero de tu madre… extrañamente tú saliste bien, pero tu hermana… tu hermana es lo más parecido a la hija del Lich… a todas estas porque quería un cuerpo que perdurara, incapaz de morir, pero que tampoco estuviese vivo…

Princesa Flama: y la ocultaste en aquel cementerio…

Rey Flama: porque esa tumba podría repeler cualquier poder o influencia que el Lich pudiese tener sobre ella hasta encontrar una solución.

Princesa Flama: ¿Por qué se llevo a Finn?

Rey Flama: no puede controlar las emociones que ella pueda sentir, y de alguna forma él puede sacarla de esa posesión.

Princesa Flama: ¿Cómo la detengo?

Rey Flama: Tienes que apagar su fuego…

Princesa Flama: ¿matarla?

Rey Flama: si, pero no estoy seguro de si pueda funcionar después de todo… ella no está del todo viva.

Princesa Flama: ¿y si otra criatura no viva lo hace?

Rey Flama: entonces es técnicamente posible… ¿Qué estas pensando?

Princesa Flama: Voy a detenerla a como dé lugar.

La princesa Flama abandona la prisión y decide ir al reino del fuego, en busca de algunos objetos que le ayudaran a rescatar a Finn. Abre una compuerta especial en un salón… un traje de batalla del reino de fuego. Hecho exclusivamente para el poder que podía liberar de el, en el casco de este el rubí que solía traer en sus ropas, pero este era diferente, tenía la capacidad de incrementar sus poderes… su fuego.

Princesa Flama: Si lo que quieres es guerra… (Colocándose la armadura) ¡Guerra tendrás!

Ya que de alguna forma, ambas gemelas estaban conectadas… el Lich logró sentir lo que se avecinaba, su reinado de terror no estaba totalmente seguro. No mientras aun pudiesen luchar… debía retrazar el ataque, necesitaba el "corazón puro" que debía arrancar del cuerpo de Finn mientras este aun estuviese en el sueño que su "princesa" había creado tan solo para ellos.

La princesa flama reunió al ejército del reino del fuego y se dirigió al dulce reino con este, con ella como su líder. Al llegar la dulce princesa estaba algo conmocionada, y exigía saber que era lo que planeaba.

Princesa Flama: ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados! ¡No podemos permitir que el Lich se salga con las suyas! ¡Debemos defender lo que es nuestro!

Dulce Princesa: ¡Pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a poner en peligro la vida en ooo!

Princesa Flama: ¡No habrá nada si el Lich logra ganar! ¿A que le temes princesa? ¿Temes que tus súbditos se den cuenta de que sin Finn a tu lado no eres más que una llorona?

Dulce Princesa: (Enojada) Tsk…

Princesa Flama: (extiende su mano) es ahora o nunca… Ya basta de esperar a que Finn nos salve… es hora de salvarlo a él.

La dulce princesa estrecha su mano y acepta. Y así con ella, las demás princesas junto a sus seguidores deciden enfrentarse al Lich. Y así, lentamente todas las criaturas de ooo se preparaban para alzarse en contra del lich.


	9. Planeando

Capitulo IX

Planeando.

Finn estaba despertando, al abrir los ojos la princesa Flama Azul estaba sentada delante de el… sonriéndole.

Finn: ¿Dónde estoy?

P. Flama Azul: ¿quieres comer? (evadiendo la pregunta)

Finn: (aturdido) si…

P. Flama Azul: aquí tienes… (Dejando el plato sobre sus piernas)

Finn: ¿Dónde estamos?

P. Flama Azul: en nuestra casa, hace meses vivimos aquí… ¿no lo recuerdas?

Finn: ¿vivir juntos? ¿Qué ocurrió con las princesas? ¿Qué paso con el Lich?

P. Flama Azul: (ignorando lo que dice) ¿vamos al jardín?

Finn: (sujetando su brazo) Respóndeme…

P. Flama Azul: Todos están bien.

Finn: ¿Dónde está Jake?

P. Flama Azul: decidió quedarse viviendo con arcoíris.

Finn: ¿Por qué haría eso?

P. Flama Azul: porque ahora vivimos juntos… y el entendió que nos merecemos nuestro espacio. (Sonrisa)

Finn: ¿Dónde están las princesas?

P. Flama Azul: (irritada) ¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente acostumbrarte a esto?! ¡Ahora estás conmigo!

Finn: está bien…

Todo ese mundo se veía y sentía tal y como uno verdadero… pero no era así. Era un mundo que el Lich creó exclusivamente para mantener calmada la mente de ambos cuerpos. Y en parte, para complacer los caprichos de su "pequeña" mientras él preparaba todo para arrancarle el corazón aun palpitante a Finn… era todo lo que le hacía falta, una voluntad noble y fuerte, además de un alma y un espíritu puro para poder volverse inmortal. Mientras, que al otro lado de ooo, todas las princesas se reunían para armar una estrategia y poder invadir la Nocheosfera.

Princesa Flama: no sabemos exactamente bajo qué condiciones encontraremos la Nocheosfera, iré al frente con mi gente para poder contener cualquier ataque.

Princesa Tortuga: e-en la biblioteca encontré esto… (Mostrando un libro de hechizos oscuros)

Dulce Princesa: ¿Qué hay con esto?

Princesa Tortuga: E-esto es l-lo que intenta el lich… (Abre un capitulo en especifico)

Princesa Flama: Es un hechizo, de transferencia de poder o algo así (leyendo)

Dulce Princesa: se necesitan muchas cosas para poder hacer este hechizo.

Princesa Tortuga: una princesa y un corazón noble…

Dulce Princesa: planea matarlos a ambos… (Exaltada) ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá tener Finn?

Dr. Princesa: el hechizo tiene un poderoso veneno, para mantener ambos cuerpos inmóviles durante el proceso de preparación, pero como todos los venenos… Finn debe tener al menos un par de días como mucho.

Princesa Flama: ¡Tenemos que irrumpir ahora! (golpeando la mesa)

Dulce Princesa: ¡Necesitamos un plan no podemos simplemente arriesgarnos! ¡Recuerden que el Lich está usando el cuerpo de una princesa! ¡Aun le hace falta la princesa del sacrificio!

Princesa Grumosa: ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡No somos guerreras! ¡No podemos ir simplemente y pretender que vamos a derrotarlo! (cruzando los brazos)

Princesa Fantasma: Podríamos enviar a alguien a que espié… y reportar la situación.

Jake: No es tan simple como parece princesa, después de todo no hay una sola alma o demonio en toda Nocheosfera, es simplemente extraño. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

De momento a otro, una figura oscura entra en la habitación… Marceline.

Marceline: yo sé donde están los demonios. (Sonrisa)

Dulce Princesa: No deberíamos si quiera tomar en cuenta tu opinión, nos mentiste con respecto a la Nochesofera.

Marceline: técnicamente princesa, tu nunca preguntaste… oh cierto, no podías, estabas desmayada mientras Finn se partía el cuerpo intentando salvarlas. (ríe)

Doctora Princesa: eso no importa ahora, ¿Dónde dices que están los demonios?

Marceline: (dibujando el mapa de nocheosfera en la mesa) Están aquí, y ya no son los simples demonios que vagan en pena por todos los rincones de Nocheosfera… son sombras podridas y corruptas que transformo el Lich. Ninguno está parcialmente despierto, a menos que realmente representen una amenaza no atacaran, si deciden ir ahora… probablemente nunca vuelvan.

Jake: ¿y cómo es que cuando fuimos Finn y yo nunca apareció?

Doctora Princesa: el Lich sabía que irían, además necesitaba el corazón de Finn… y si ustedes no hubiesen ido el Lich se habría visto en la obligación de venir. Lo que hubiese sido, parcialmente devastador.

Dulce Princesa: ahora debe saber que iremos por él, simplemente no podemos atacar.

Marceline: Un señuelo (tocando su bajo) obliga al Lich a salir de su escondite y pueden tener oportunidad para acabar con las criaturas.

Princesa Tortuga: ¿Qué clase de señuelo?

Marceline: si lo que necesita es una princesa, podemos darle una princesa… o lo que el crea una.

Princesa Grumosa: podemos usar a esa galleta, la que se cree princesa. Sería un señuelo perfecto.

Marceline: bien ya tenemos el señuelo, ahora solo falta bloquear estas entradas de Nocheosfera, para que todas las criaturas salgan por aquí. (Señalando un punto en el mapa)

Princesa Flama: Puedo hacer eso con la mitad de mi ejército

Marceline: bien… yo les ayudare a contener a algunos mientras alguna se escabulle para salvar a Finn.

Dulce Princesa: ¿realmente ayudaras Marceline?

Marceline: Soy la reina de los vampiros… tengo mi propio ejército esperando.

Dulce Princesa: ¿Por qué lo haces?

Princesa Flama: yo salvare a Finn…

Marceline: no podemos arriesgarnos a que quieras tener un "cálido" encuentro con tu hermana, será solamente rescatar a Finn…

Princesa Flama: (Enojada) Tsk…

Princesa Grumosa: ¿Qué haremos las demás princesas?

Dulce Princesa: Resguardar y proteger a como dé lugar el castillo, si hace falta…

Princesa Grumosa: podemos mover a las personas al espacio grumoso, está prácticamente lejos de este lugar.

Jake: ¿es eso posible?

Princesa Grumosa: claro, podemos colocarlos en un terreno seguro.

Jake: me refería a… ¿es posible que estés haciendo una buena acción?

Princesa Grumosa: (Molesta) Callate.

Mientras las princesas terminaban los arreglos, la Princesa Flama sale durante un momento… la noche era extrañamente más fría que cualquier otra noche y más oscura que cualquier noche en ooo. Miro al cielo, mientras a lo lejos se podía divisar el poder del Lich alzándose imponente. Coloco sus manos en su pecho y cerro sus ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia adelante para esconder el llanto… ese desconsolado y lleno de sentimientos llanto. Por dentro gritaba, y lloraba… y tan solo por fuera caían esas pequeñas lágrimas de fuego marcando el suelo.

¿Qué es lo que sucederá? Bueno, el futuro ciertamente es incierto.


	10. Check Mate

Capitulo X

Check Mate

Todos comienzan a colocarse en sus puestos, se podía ver el miedo en los ojos de cada guerrero y aun mas en la cara de cada líder. Mientras algunos habitantes salian del dulce reino camino al espacio grumoso donde estarían seguros. Muchos padres debían despedirse de sus hijos… quienes marcharían inseguros hacia la batalla. La dulce princesa, la princesa flama y Marceline estaban al frente de lo que era un gran ejercito. Se podía notar la insegura mirada de cada una, no sabían cómo terminaría todo al final del día.

Marceline: (mirando a la princesa flama) si Finn ya no está…

Princesa Flama: (apretado las riendas de su caballo de fuego) Lo sé… pero aun así pienso buscarlo.

Dulce Princesa: Me temo que eso no será posible.

Princesa Flama: ¿a que te refieres?

Dulce Princesa: hemos decidido perder la Nocheosfera. Si entras y no encuentras a Finn… debes salir.

Princesa Flama: ¿¡De que están hablando!?

Marceline: Apagaremos a tu hermana y sellaremos la Nocheosfera.

Princesa Flama: ¡¿abandonaras también a tu padre?!

Marceline: El estará bien… cuando los poderes del Lich se debiliten a causa de cuerpo, entonces invadiremos Nocheosfera de nuevo y la recuperaremos.

Princesa Flama: Entonces… ¡Entonces solo abandonaran a Finn y ocultaran todo!

Dulce Princesa: ¡No voy a permitir que pongas en riesgo todo por un tonto romance!

Princesa Flama: Tsk…

A medida que marchaban el camino se hacia mas y mas silencioso… lo único que resonaba era los pasos del ejercito… y poco antes de las puertas de Nocheosfera, se detuvieron. Dieron las señas de desplegarse… solo faltaban las ordenes de la princesa flama.

Dulce Princesa: ¿Qué estas esperando?

Princesa Flama: no puedo simplemente abandonarlo… lo siento.

Una bola de fuego obliga a que la dulce princesa y su ejército retrocedan, Marceline veía todo desde el cielo mientras que detrás estaba su ejército de vampiros… pero ella no hacía nada.

General Vampiro: mi señora, ¿no piensa intervenir?

Marceline: he hecho un trato… simplemente no puedo.

General Vampiro: entonces… ¿Hará lo que el Lich le ha pedido?

Marceline: si así consigo que se marche de Nocheosfera y entregue a mi padre… si.

General Vampiro: ¿la dulce princesa sabe de esto?

Marceline: ella estaba de acuerdo… le entregaremos a la princesa flama.

General Vampiro: sacrificar solo una vida por el bien de una tierra… ¿vale la pena tal sacrificio?

Marceline: (viendo el cielo oscuro, comienza a llover) Ningún sacrificio vale la pena, pero… si no lo hacemos simplemente no viviremos.

General Vampiro: y si todo sale mal…

Marceline: sellaremos para siempre la Nocheosfera.

Viendo como la princesa flama irrumpía en Nocheosfera con su ejército, Marceline y la Dulce Princesa simplemente aguardaron pacientes hasta ver el momento crucial de dar vuelta e irse o actuar. Mientras la princesa flama batallaba ferozmente con las bestias que Marceline describió revivía mentalmente cada momento junto a Finn… cada risa, cada llanto, cada palabra y cada silencio… todo eso contaba.

Princesa Flama: (mientras pelea) ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo pueden sentarse a ver?! ¡¿Cómo pueden abandonarlo así?! ¡¿Qué acaso el nunca significo algo para ustedes?! ¡¿Qué acaso el nunca fue amable?!

Mientras esta sangrienta batalla se libraba en las puertas de la Nocheosfera, en el corazón de ella… Finn luchaba contra ceder ante ese sueño.

P. Flama Azul: ¿ocurre algo?

Finn: ¿Por qué haces esto princesa?

P. Flama Azul: (confundida) ¿Hacer que?

Finn: ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta contigo y con los demás?

P. Flama Azul: no entiendo de que hablas…

Finn: princesa mira a tu alrededor… ¿Prefieres vivir de un sueño? Todo esto lo puedes hacer realidad

P. Flama Azul: en la realidad no estoy viva…

Finn: Con respecto a eso… ¿Es para complacer?

P. Flama Azul: (voltea a verlo)

Finn: Mientras seas realmente tú y existan personas que te quieran por cómo eres… es la vida en la que quiero vivir. Porque lo que importa es sentirse como tal, no necesariamente respirar… (Moviendo un mechón de cabello)

P. Flama Azul: ¿Me amarías? (se asoma una lagrima)

Finn: Se que existe quien realmente pueda quererte princesa… pero yo no soy el (limpiando la lagrima)

P. Flama Azul: ¿amas a mi hermana verdad?

Finn: … (Baja la mirada)

P. Flama Azul: (Levantándose) entonces al menos dame la oportunidad de remediar todo esto… para que puedas ser feliz.

Finn: ¿Qué?

P. Flama Azul: No importa que no me ames Finn, pero mientras tu puedas ser feliz y sonreírme de nuevo… solo eso basta para sentirme viva. Y por eso pienso remediar todo esto…

Finn: (sujetando sus manos) no fue tu culpa que no supieran apreciar el calor que transmites… no solamente con tu fuego.

P. Flama Azul: (abrazando su cuerpo) Gracias Finn… (Como un pequeño susurro) mi error fue no darme cuenta que comencé a vivir desde que me encontraste…

Y antes de disponerse a salir… comenzaron a ver como el sueño se desmoronaba. ¿Qué ocurría? Se preguntaban ambos mientras veían como a pedazos caía lo que parecía una perfecta ilusión. De pronto Finn comienza a ver como la Princesa Flama Azul empieza a desvanecerse…

Finn: (La sujeta) ¡Princesa! ¿¡Que está ocurriendo!?

P. Flama Azul: El lich… El… El finalmente ha logrado sacarme…

Finn: ¿De qué habla princesa?

P. Flama Azul: Finn… ha logrado bórrame… (Volviéndose cada vez mas y mas apagada)

Finn: ¡Princesa!

P. Flama Azul: ha logrado… expulsar mi alma de ese cuerpo… ya… ya no estoy viva Finn…

Finn: (lagrimas) Princesa, ¡Por favor no me dejes! ¡¿Qué pasara con esto?!

P. Flama Azul: (Extendiendo su mano para ser el último gesto que Finn vea)

Finn: (mirando a la nada viendo como el fuego se desvanece) Princesa…

Finalmente el Lich lo había conseguido… había logrado desplazar el alma de la princesa flama azul para que lograra convertirse en el único dueño de aquel poderoso cuerpo… Y Finn finalmente había quedado atrapado en un lugar del que no podía salir… Mientras la princesa flama batallaba con todas su fuerzas para llegar a Finn, Marceline comenzaba a tener un remordimiento… y un flashback de la razón de porque no podía ayudarla…

Dos días Antes:

Marceline: ¿querías verme?

Dulce Princesa: La princesa flama esta muy cegada con la idea de la guerra… no podemos simplemente permitirlo.

Marceline: yo estoy de acuerdo con ella

Dulce Princesa: ese es el problema, alentar una actitud potencialmente devastadora. ¡Pondra en peligro a todo ooo!

Marceline: Princesa, todo ooo está en peligro…

Dulce Princesa: he decidido dejarla encerrada en Nocheosfera junto al Lich.

Marceline: ¿Qué? No estamos hablando de que solamente el Lich está allí abajo. Mi padre, Finn y la hermana de la princesa flama están ahí atrapados… y todos los habitantes de Nocheosfera están atrapados también… ¿Los dejaras morir?

Dulce Princesa: No te preocupes por tu padre Marceline, esta bien.

Marceline: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Dulce Princesa: está en la enfermería…

Marceline: ¿Qué hay de Finn?

Dulce Princesa: … (Silencio)

Marceline: déjame ver si entiendo, ¿le entregaras al Lich lo único que le falta para poder volverse poderoso… a cambio de qué?

Dulce Princesa: Si le damos una princesa inestable, el Lich tendrá poderes inestables… terminara autodestruyéndose.

Marceline: Jamás pensaste en usar un señuelo, ¿Verdad?

Dulce Princesa: todos hemos perdido algo alguna vez…

Marceline: es una pena que tú hayas perdido lo mas importante para ser princesa.

Dulce Princesa: ¿Qué cosa?

Marceline: Humanidad.

Marceline sale de la habitación pero poco antes de irse, la dulce princesa hace un llamado antes de que se retire.

Dulce Princesa: es importante Marceline, ya esto no se trata de un juego.

Volviendo al Ahora:

Marceline viendo, que la princesa flama ya había sido capturada por las criaturas y estaba siendo llevada al altar donde el Lich ya tenía todo preparado decide lanzarse a la batalla, ordenando a su ejército retener a la dulce princesa de cerrar las puertas de la Nocheosfera para poder salvar a Finn y a las Gemelas Princesas. Y justo cuando todo parecía que funcionaria…

El lich los atrapa a todos.


	11. Colocando lo que falta

Capitulo XI

Colocando lo que falta.

Al despertar, todos estaban atados. Ya podía verse la putrefacta cara del Lich en el cuerpo de da adorable princesa flama azul… ¿Dónde estaba ella? Era lo que todos querían saber. Finn estaba sobre un altar de piedra, atado de manos y piernas… totalmente inconsciente. Marceline y la Princesa flama una junto a la otra, atadas también. Mientras aun podría escucharse como la dulce princesa batallaba contra las criaturas que el Lich había creado. La princesa flama intentaba usar sus poderes, pero era inútil… solo conseguía hacerse daño al siquiera pensarlo. Marceline ya no era vampira, esas ataduras mágicas la volvían totalmente mortal.

Lich: Que bueno que han despertado.

Princesa Flama: ¿¡Donde esta mi hermana?!

Lich: Hmmm… en un lugar que seguro te resultara muy familiar. (Mostrando una botella pequeña de cristal)

En esa pequeña botella se podía aprecia una pequeña llama de color azul… no tenia forma. Solo era una pequeña y resplandeciente flama de color azul.

Princesa Flama: ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Lich: Aun nada… su alma se niega a irse, así que la encerré… Podría serme útil como ingrediente este extraño poder suyo…

Princesa Flama: ¡Déjalos ir!

Lich: Su alteza (reverencia) me temo que debo desobedecer esa orden… ¡Jajajaja! (risa desquiciada)

Princesa Flama: te daré lo que quieras… solo no los lastimes más. ¡Ninguno de ellos merece ser lastimados por mis errores!

Marceline: ¿De qué hablas?

Princesa Flama: yo fui quien convenció a mi padre de esconder a mi hermana, porque era débil. Le hice creer durante estos años que madre así lo había querido, cuando madre ya estaba muerta desde antes de tenernos… El siempre creyó que yo jamás la había visto…

Lich: parece que la adorable chica no es del todo buena…

Marceline: Entonces todo esto… ¡¿Todo esto es por tu culpa?!

Princesa Flama: no toda, nuestra madre si le había hecho prometer a nuestro padre que encontraría una cura… no sabía que mi hermana tenia parte del alma del Lich…

Marceline: ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Mira lo que nos has hecho!

Lich: pero nada de eso importara… al menos tengo a quien agradecerle mi próximo reinado.

Princesa Flama: estoy dispuesta a negociar… (Mirándole fijamente)

Lich: Negociar… ¿Qué cosa?

Princesa Flama Su hechizo aun no está completo… ¿Verdad Lich? ¿No es esa página la que te falta?

Marceline: ¿Qué haces?

Princesa Flama: mientras mi hermana aun estaba en el castillo del dulce reino, robo un libro… un libro que la Dulce Princesa tenía bajo estricta seguridad, y antes de robarlo… logre arrancarle una página. Estoy dispuesta a entregarla a cambio… a cambio de que los liberes.

El Lich estaba complacido con la oferta… pero estábamos hablando de un ser que poseía el poder de la magia oscura… nada podría salir tal y como la Princesa Flama lo deseaba. La Sonrisa del Lich delataba una trampa…

Princesa Flama: Libéralos primero.

Lich: está bien… (Sonrisa)

Al chasquear los dedos, las ataduras de las manos y piernas de Marceline desaparecieron. Finn seguía inconsciente pero era libre. Marceline lentamente recuperaba sus poderes de vampira, ahora podría llevarse a Finn lejos de la Nocheosfera.

Princesa Flama: (Mirando a Marceline, y solo moviendo los labios) Váyanse…

Marceline sujeta a Finn y lo lleva lejos de aquel lugar, mientras que la Princesa Flama seguía atada. El Lich empieza a caminar hacia donde estaba ella, bruscamente levanta su rostro.

Lich: ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar con esta farsa? Se bien que el hechizo esta completo… (Risa macabra) acabas de entregarte como ingrediente faltante.

Princesa Flama: lo sé… ¡Pero simplemente no voy a entregarme tan facil!

Y aunque le costara mucho dolor físico, la princesa flama logra liberarse de las mágicas ataduras. Haciendo que el Lich retrocediera, pero no sentía miedo.

Princesa Flama: se bien que después de cierto tiempo… El hechizo que tiene a Finn inconsciente, dejará de funcionar… y ya no tendrás nada.

Lich: ¡¿Qué te hace creer que estas a la altura del Lich?!

Princesa Flama: No estoy a tu altura Lich… ¡Yo estoy muy sobre ti!

La princesa Flama simplemente se envuelve en llamas, en un hermoso y brillante rojo carmesí con un naranja intenso… su fuego jamás había sido tan fuerte. Su fuerza jamás había sido tan solida. El lich sonríe, y hace lo mismo… era de esperarse, está en el cuerpo de un elemento fuego… pero, desconocía la desagradable desventaja del mismo. La Princesa Flama arroja el primer golpe, causando un golpe directo en el cuerpo del Lich… lastimosamente, ella debía destruir el cuerpo de su hermana. Justo cuando el Lich lanza su golpe, algo lo retiene. En la mente del Lich se podía ver como la voluntad de la Princesa Flama Azul batallaba por recuperar su cuerpo. La voz del Lich se escuchaba distorcionada, de momentos se podía escuchar la voz de la Princesa Flama Azul hacer aparición. Hasta que por un momento logro recuperar momentáneamente, el control de su cuerpo.

P. Flama Azul: ¡Hermana! ¡No puedes Contenerte!

Princesa Flama: ¡Pero no quiero herirte!

P. Flama Azul: ¡Este cuerpo ya no me pertenece! ¡Debes destruirlo a como de lugar!

Princesa Flama: ¡¿Pero que pasara contigo?!

P. Flama Azul: ¡Yo estaré bien!

Princesa Flama: ¡No quiero volver a perderte!

P. Flama Azul: ¡Escúchame por primera vez en tu vida! Jamás me iré… mientras pueda vivir en tus pensamientos…

Princesa Flama: Pero…

P. Flama Azul: Mientras aun puedas extrañarme… Aun estaré viva…

Princesa Flama: (Lagrimas) Hermana…

P. Flama Azul: Jamás te odie por lo que hiciste… de alguna forma gracias…

Princesa Flama: ¡¿Por qué?!

P. Flama Azul: porque al menos… tu jamás sentiste pena por mí. (Desvaneciéndose la voz) ¡No te contengas!

Y justo cuando la voz comenzó a perderse… y el Lich comienza a recuperar el control del cuerpo la princesa Flama saca hechas con su propio fuego. El Lich hace lo mismo pero la suya era de un fuego oscuro.

Princesa Flama: ¡Jamás te perdonare!

La princesa Flama corre a el haciendo un corte directo en el pecho, el Lich retrocede… su risa ahora se ha vuelto un ceño fruncido. Empieza a atacar con toda su fuerza, hace un corte en la mejilla de la Princesa Flama. La princesa flama logra clavar una de sus espadas en el hombro del Lich, el grito desgarrador atrajo la atención de sus criaturas sombras, quienes llegaron para ayudarle. La princesa Flama de un solo golpe lograba desvanecerlos, pero eran demasiados y de pronto… del cielo de Nocheosfera comienzan a caer los Vampiros del Ejército de Marceline.

Princesa Flama: ¡Marceline!

Marceline: ¡Es hora de la Fiesta! (Descendiendo del cielo)

Mientras los vampiros alejaban lo mas que podían del Lich y la Princesa flama a las criaturas sombra, la Princesa Flama libraba la batalla que definiría el Destino de ooo. Y Poco antes de dar el golpe Certero… La espada del Lich atraviesa un costado de la Princesa Flama.

Princesa Flama: (Con mucho dolor) Ugh…

Lich: ¡Jamás podrás deshacerte de mí! ¡Jamás lograras vencerme!

Pero mientras el Lich se daba aires de grandeza, bajo la guardia, y ahí fue justo cuando la Princesa Flama se levanto y lo atravesó con su espada. Durante un instante lo miro a los ojos, poco antes de consumarlo con sus llamas.

Princesa Flama: ¡De lo único que no podre deshacerme es de la mancha que dejaras después de esto!

Y de pronto, todo el cuerpo del Lich comienza a arder con mucha intensidad, se podía ver como las sombras que cubrían a los demonios comenzaban a caerse… como si se derritieran. Y poco antes de que el fuego lo quemara todo, la Princesa Flama arranca de su cuello, la botella donde tenía encerrada el alma de su hermana… y de pronto. El lich desapareció en aquella nube de humo oscuro y putrefacto… ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Finalmente lograron liberar a ooo de la presencia del Lich para siempre! La princesa flama sonrio durante un instante y de pronto colapso ante los ojos de todos… su fuego comenzaba a apagarse… al parecer la espada estaba encantada con un Hechizo congelante, la estaba matando lentamente.

Marceline: ¡Rápido hay que llevarla al hospital! (Cargando su cuerpo) ¡No hay tiempo que perder!


End file.
